Pilot
Pilot is the pilot episode of the fanfiction, Violets and the first episode of Season One. Plot As another school year begins, another wave of freshmen from around the world come to New York, New York to begin their secondary education at New York University. Episode Violets – Episode 1 – "Pilot" New York, New York – 8:39 AM "Nasia, Nasia! Wake up! We're here!" Jessy says to Nasia, shaking her. "I'm up, I'm up already, calm down." Nasia responds. "Girls, do you want me to help you carry in your bags?" Jessy's mother asks. "I think we're fine Ruth, thanks though." Nasia responds. Jessy happens to look underneath her seat and finds a sealed bag of potato chips. "Mom, where'd this come from?" she asks. "Oh, it's your brother's, but I don't think he'd appreciate you eating-" Ruth gets cut off as Jessy and Nasia both exit the car with their bags in hand. "Thanks Mom, you can go back home now!" Jessy shouts to her from the sidewalk. "Are you guys sure you don't need any help?" she responds. "Yes Ruth, we'll be fine. Thanks for everything." Nasia says. "Well, if you say so." Ruth says as she begins to drive off. "Have fun, and call me everyday girls!" "Bye!" they shout back. "Nasia, can you believe this?" Jessy says. "We're in college, in New York City, in NYU! This has been our dream since we were little kids." "Yeah, I know, it's just so surreal." Nasia responds. "Oh my god." Jessy says screaming a little. "I just can't believe it, I've dreamed about this since I was eight." They both laugh. "Yeah, same," Nasia says. "Let's get going. Y'know, find out our room, explore the campus, normal freshmen stuff." They giggle. "Yeah, definitely." Jessy says as the girls run off, bags in hand. ---- Minneapolis, Minnesota – 8:02 AM "Thomas Alexander Evans!" Shan screams. "If you do not hurry up we are going to miss our plane." Tom opens the door and reveals his half-shaven face. "If you wouldn't mind walking with me in public like this, I'd love to." Shan rolls her eyes and walks into her kitchen. She grabs a note on the fridge and re-reads it. "Shannon, your father and I are in Honolulu with Ashley and Jeremy. We're sorry but we won't be back until September 13th and won't get to say goodbye to you. We'll see you at Thanksgiving. '' - Mom" Shan let's out a sigh. "Don't call me Shannon." She whispers to herself as Tom comes out of the bathroom. "You're still reading that note Shan?" Tom asks, walking up to her. "Yeah." She says, trying to keep her calm. "Screw them," Tom says, "if they don't wanna be here to say goodbye to you, that's their loss. Anyways, you have me, you have my dad, you have Buster." Tom says as he picks up a small Pomeranian. Shan laughs. "Yeah, I know. It's just that, they think my sister's fiancé is more of a child to them than me, their actual child." "Shan, they love you just as much as Ashley, and her stuck-up douchebag fiancé. But wait, Shannon Daisy Eriksen, I believe we're going to be late if you don't move your ass." Tom says, mocking Shan. Shan laughs. "Fuck you, you asshole." ---- '''Hammonton, New Jersey – 9:45 AM' "Tyler! Everyone's gonna be here in fifteen minutes!" Tyler's mother shouted into his bedroom. "Ma, I'm coming ok!" Tyler shouts back. "Goddamnit Tyler, hurry up! I threw this party for you and if you don't show up how's that gonna make me look!" she shouts back. "I'm sorry Ma, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Tyler says. "Aw, it's ok baby. I hope you'll have a good time. I'm gonna be an emotional wreck today." His mother says. Tyler gets out of bed and opens the blinds on his window. He looks outside and sees a young girl, about his age starring back, smiling. Tyler smiles back. She takes a notepad, and begins writing. After a few seconds she holds it up. "I'm gonna cry at your going away party. Trying to hold back tears right now." Tyler smiles and holds up a notepad. "Stay strong baby. Remember, you're my girl Paige. I love you." Paige begins wiping a tear from her eye and holds up her notepad. "I have to go get ready, I'll see you in a bit?" Tyler nods his head, as they each close their blinds. ---- Hammonton, New Jersey – 9:59 AM Tyler walks down his staircase as Lisa begins running up to him. "Tyler, guests are arriving in one minute. Oh lord, I'm gonna break down in front of everyone." She says as she begins crying. "First Anthony, then Nichole, and now my youngest. All three of my children leave me!" she cries. "Ma, ma, stop crying." Tyler says as he hugs her. "I'm sorry Tyler, but this is a very emotional time for a mother, you wouldn't understand." Lisa says, beginning to regain control of her emotions. The doorbell rings. "Oh, well I guess it's our first guest Ma." Tyler says going to open the door. It's Paige. Paige is dressed in a blue, pink, and white floral short dress with heels on. Her long brown hair is straightened, unlike 15 minutes ago, and she has a huge smile on her face. "Hey baby." She says, as perky as ever. "Hey babe." Tyler says, bringing her in for a kiss. "You're the first one here." Paige smiles. "I figured. I came a little early 'cause I wanted to spend some time alone with you. You'll be in New York City and I'll be all the way on the other side of the country in Washington, we'll only be able to see each other during vacations." She says. "Well, yeah, but there's also Skype, Facetime, plus we can text each other whenever we want to." Tyler says. "I know I know, but still it won't be the same. I don't know how I'll be able to live without being able to kiss you everyday." Says Paige. "I just want you to know that we're forever, no matter what. Right?" "Yeah, we're forever." Tyler says, smiling. Lisa walks up to Tyler, wondering who's at the door. "Paige! Sweetheart, welcome, welcome, come inside." She says, ushering Paige in. "Thanks Lisa. Me and Tyler were just talking." "Oh, yes, yes. Paige, where's your brother?" Lisa asks. "Oh, he wasn't feeling too well, he's still asleep next door." "Oh, bless his heart. Come sit down, let's chit chat." Lisa says. "Tyler, be a dear and make us some tea." ---- New York, New York – 11:08 AM Shan and Tom get out of a yellow taxicab and begin removing their luggage from the trunk. "Wow, we're actually here. I can't believe it," says Tom. "Yeah…but in other news. Am I the only one completely terrified to meet my roommate?" Shan asks as the two of them begin walking into the building designated for freshmen check-in. "Uh, Shan. I'm just as socially awkward as you are. I'm fucking horrified." Tom says as they both begin chuckling. A rather tall young man with dark hair runs into Shan, knocking her over as he just runs by. "God, I guess it's true what people say about New Yorkers." Tom says. "Shan, you ok?" he asks. "Yeah I'm-" Shan says before being interrupted. "Um, miss, are you ok?" a different college-aged kid asks, holding out his hand. Shan grabs it and pulls herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Shan says awkwardly. "Good, I saw that prick plow into you. I guess it is true what people say about New Yorkers…" he says. Tom laughs. "I said the same thing." All three of them laugh. "I'm Tyler by the way." He says. "Oh, well hi Tyler. I'm Shan, that's Tom." "Shan?" Tyler says. "That's an interesting name." Shan blushes. "It's short for Shannon, I'm not really too fond of what my parents want for me." "Oh, I see." Tyler says. "You guys freshmen too?" "Yeah," Tom says. "We were actually just heading to the freshmen check-in." "Oh, me too. Wanna walk down there together?" "Uhm-" Shan says before getting cut off. "Yeah, of course." Tom says enthusiastically. "Sweet. So I guess we should get going." Tyler says. "Yeah, I guess so." Shan says, seeming disappointed. ---- New York, New York – 11:19 AM Nasia and Jessy are skipping down the dormitory hallways, bags in hand having the time of their lives. "This has seriously been the best morning ever." Nasia says. "Yeah and it's about to get better." Says Jessy as they stop in front of a door and take out their key. "Are you ready to see our freshman year dorm room?" Jessy asks. "Yes yes yes I am!" Nasia says, squealing. They open a door to reveal a small room, with one bunk bed and one single bed. A girl with light blonde hair and bright red lipstick on is sitting on the single bed. "Oh, you guys must be Nasia and Jessy." The girl says in a quiet raspy voice. "Yeah, and you're Delilah?" Jessy asks. "Yeah, but it's actually pronounced Deleelah." Delilah says as she gets up, revealing her outfit. She was wearing a long oversized t-shirt with the Ramones on it, fishnet stockings, and combat boots. Not one sign of pants at all. "Um, ok, I guess I'll just call you Leelah then." Nasia says. "Please don't." Delilah responds, as she begins leaving the room, rolling her eyes in the process. "I'm gonna go down to the library, I'll see you guys later. Bye" She says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. "What's her problem?" Nasia asks. Jessy laughs. "Period pains." She whispers. They both chuckle and put their bags down. ---- New York, New York – 12:42 AM "Nina Telar, what do you guys think she's like?" Shan asks as Tom, Tyler, and her are walking through the hallway to find their rooms. "An ungrateful, ignorant bitch." Tom says sarcastically. Tyler laughs. "I agree with Tom." Shan rolls her eyes. "Oh god, this is it. My room. Time to face the moment of truth." Shan says sarcastically. She opens the door and it reveals a room containing a single bed on each side of the room. A rather short girl with long wavy brown hair and a sundress on is looking out the window. "Um, are you Nina Telar?" Shan asks quietly, stepping into the room. The girl turns around with a surprised face on, revealing her bright pink lipstick and cheery brown eyes. "Oh my god, well gosh, can't take the lord's name in vain!" she yells out giggling while the other three stand there uncomfortably. "Yes I am Nina Telar, and you must be Shannon Eriksen!" Nina says. "It's actually Shan, I'm not too fond of being called-" Shan begins to say before getting cut off by Nina. "We are going to have so much fun as roommates, c'mon let's check out the freshmen events on campus!" She says, as perky as ever, while grabbing Shan by the arm and dragging her out. "Well, she looks like a fun one." Tom says to Tyler, now the only two left. "I know right." Tyler says. ---- New York, New York – 11:24 AM Tyler and Tom continue walking down the NYU dormitory halls, before stopping in front of a door. "Well, this is the room. I'm afraid we'll have to be departing now." Tyler says to Tom. Tom laughs. "Well it's been great meeting you, guess I'll see you around sometime." "Yeah man, the three of us should hang out again sometime." Tyler says agreeing as Tom walks off. Tyler opens the door revealing a young man with perfectly styled hair sitting on one of the two beds in the room reading a book. As the door opens he looks up at Tyler. "You must be Tyler, I'm Brandon." He says with a smile on his face and a clear Southern accent. Tyler places his bags down beside the door and walks over to Brandon, extending his hand. "Great to meet you Brandon." Brandon eyes Tyler's hand with a worried look on his face. "I'm not really fond of the whole hand-shaking thing, if that doesn't bother you too much." Tyler chuckles and tries to make the situation less awkward. "That's cool, everyone's got their little quirks." Brandon smiles. "I'm gay by the way. Just thought I should put that out there so there's no confusion." Not something Tyler was shocked by. "Oh, ok," he says, a bit awkwardly. "Cool in my book." Brandon smiles again. "Great to hear, something I wish I heard back home…" He says before his voice begins to trail off. "Well I have to go, I'm meeting up with some guy I met. I'll see you later roomie." Brandon says putting his book away and exiting the room. Tyler takes a seat on the other bed and takes out his phone, revealing numerous texts to Paige with no replies. He sends another before sighing. "Hey babe, met my roommate, nice guy, text me back please, I wanna know how things are." He throws his phone on the floor and spreads out on his bed before taking a large breath. ---- New York, New York – 4:28 PM Tom is seen laughing with a young man with longish brown hair and tan skin. "Justin, you're hilarious, I gotta tell you." He cries. "Well, that was my reputation back in Connecticut, I won class clown back in senior year." Justin says. Just at that moment, the door bursts open and a rather tall man with dark hair and light eyes walks in. "You must be John," Justin says, walking over to give John a handshake. "Yeah, I am." He says. "Wait, I know you." Tom says, looking puzzled. "Um, excuse me?" John asks. "You're the asshole who freakin' plowed into my best friend this morning. You couldn't even say sorry about that?" Tom shouts, now angry. "Sorry." John says with a slight attitude. Tom rolls his eyes. "Whatever." "Whoa whoa whoa, guys, let's calm down here. Who's in the mood for some poker? I just knew these would come in handy." Justin says while beginning to search through his bag. "Actually, I have to go," John says. "I was just gonna drop my stuff off and get going." Justin stops looking and has a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Oh, well, that's cool man, y'know. We can play cards anytime, we are roommates now." John and Tom both smile a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go now. Have fun with, whatever you guys are gonna do." He says while walking out of the room. "Yeah, we will." Tom says. The End Cast Guest Cast *'Ariana Grande '''as Paige *'Holly Hunter''' as Ruth Michaels *'''Jacki Weaver '''as Lisa Mancini Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes